A Death Knight Story
by Ellipsis Flood
Summary: How should I sum this up? Girl meets Arthas? Nuh, too cheesy. But wait, that's exactly what it is. A very probably silly, cheesy and/or weird story about Arthas and one of his death knight minions... hey, it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is it. I'm writing this down. I'm making this happen. This story has been in my head for way too long. And it just won't get outta there. What else to say... it's an Arthas/OC story... hey, get your mouse off that previous page button! Yeah, I've read a few of them. It's all that really naive girl meets... well... Arthas. And all that rape is love shit. I'm going for a slightly different route.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the laptop and the brain... and Arthas, right there in my wardrobe.

Warnings: Sillyness, sexyness, general weirdness and, as far as I can guess, fetish fuel. (Okay, the latter's everywhere. *coughrule36*)

* * *

"Arise, Death Knight. Arise and serve your new king." The voice that spoke these words was cold and hollow. _Death Knight? New king?_ As the young woman opened her eyes, two bluish glowing orbs stared at her. The face they sat in belonged to some kind of elf. His skin was pale and his hair was white, so she couldn't tell what kind of elf it was. _Night Elf, Blood Elf, High Elf._ She recalled the names of their races and a few things about their history, but her mind was still hazy, like it had been... _Reboot!_ ...rebooted. The woman had no idea where that word came from. _Gnomes._ Images of the small engineering people flashed up in her head. More and more information returned to her as the haze thinned out. And then that voice kicked in.

_"From now on, you're going to serve me!"_

It sounded a bit like that elf, but way stronger, hollower and inside her head. _My king. Arthas. The Lich King._ Before the echo in her head had worn off, the young woman stood up, shaking her shoulder-long white hair out of her face in order to have a better look at her surroundings. She was in some kind of hall, together with others, who were still lying unconscious. _Dead._ "Do you have a name, Death Knight?" The elf ripped her out of her thoughts, whereupon she stood at attention. "Kaya, Sir." _Kaya what?_ That question had brought up one issue to Kaya's mind: Siginificant lack of memories. Sure, she knew how the world worked, she knew how to speak and she knew proper nouns. But there were no concrete memories whatsoever. _Irrelevant._ "You will now begin your training, Kaya." The elf pointed at a door, which seemed to be the only exit from the hall.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the death and resurrection of Kaya Bloodgrasp, as her new name was. With a smug grin, she sat on the edge of her bed and polished her runeblade. She had forged the runes into it by herself, one of her first exercises upon her arrival. She seemed to have done well because those who didn't were fed to the ghouls or made into slaves. Another thing that stroke her, and some of the veterans, odd was how easy it was for her to choose her path of training. Almost from the very beginning, Kaya had shown an immense interest, almost bordering into a fetishistic obsession, into blood. For her, it was completely normal, but even the other Death Knight apprentices kept a certain distance to her. And then... there was Arthas. The Lich King. The supreme leader of the Scourge. It was indeed his voice that kept whispering to her. Telling her to kill them all, to show no mercy... to slaughter them like the sacrifical lambs they were. It was inspiring. He was-

Kaya shook her head. The training wasn't easy and she had to focus. So she sheathed her sword, stood up and walked towards the training grounds, only listening to the echoing voice in her head. Her whole posture became much more relaxed as she zoned out. "It's so clear toda-" Suddenly, Kaya froze in mid-walk and her gaze wandered to the far right. The reason for the clarity of the king's voice was nothing other than the fact that he was barely hundred meters away from her, talking to her instructor. _Oh crap._ Quickly, the young woman touched the corners of her mouth, checking for drool. Before anyone noticed anything odd, she walked on and started practicing new techniques on a training dummy.

_"Recruit!"_

His voice echoed trough her mind an instant before it reached her ears. With one swift motion, Kaya turned around, went down on her knees and bowed down. "Yes, my king?" He looked down at her, nearly piercing her with his eyes.

_"Get up."_

Immediately, Kaya was on her feet again, still not daring to look at him directly.

_"I don't see anything special in her, aside from being really submissive."_

Her instructor threw a desperate glance at the young woman. "She may not be the strongest, my lord... but she has other qualities." The king turned his head towards him. "Her brain's not as dead as most others' here. She shows tactical skills and... homicidal tendencies."

_"I want a demonstration. Get me a slave."_

The elf bowed down in front of Arthas before hushing away and leaving him alone with Kaya. _Keep cool._ She felt his gaze resting on her constantly, as time seemed to slow down. The woman still stood where she had been before, not even trying to bli-

_"Look at me."_

For a short moment, Kaya completely petrified, before rising her head and looking straight into his face. At least into the part of his face that was visible beneath the helmet. When their eyes locked, Kaya tried to stay as calm as possible, which wasn't easy when she could nearly feel him in her thoughts. _Ohshitohshitohshit..._ "My lord." As the elf returned with a rather muscular human on a chain, Arthas averted his gaze again and Kaya almost let out a breath of relief. He lead the chained man into a training arena, threw him a sword and returned to Arthas' side. Kaya slowly stepped into the arena too, grasping her sword tightly.

* * *

The fight was more than onesided. Even tough Kaya's moves were those of a mere beginner, she was embued with the power of blood, which gave her a massive advantage. After a few minutes, her opponent lay on the floor, blooding from various severe cuts and all orifices. She was about to deal the last blow, as she stopped and put away her sword. With the smile of an innocent little girl picking flowers in the garden, she bowed down to him and said cheerfully: "No way I'm gonna end your misery here." Kaya patted his shoulder, ignoring the huge wound gaping there and stood up again. A bit unsure, she turned around to her two specators. "Or should I kill him?" The elf seemed to have zoned out a bit, but when he returned, he shook his head. "That's enough for the moment."

_"Get over here."_

Kaya flinched again from the echo and hurried over to the two men. "Yes, my king?" She still didn't dare to look into his eyes.

_"You show more potential than most of the other recruits. Your training will be continued in Icecrown Citadel."_

Blink. Blink blink. _SQUEE!_

_"Squee?"_

When Arthas looked at her from the corners of his eyes, Kaya couldn't decide if she should blush or lose the rest of her already faded complexion. _Damn Kaya! Act like a Death Knight! It's Arthas!_ She gave herself a mental slap, stood at attention again and said: "It's an honor for me, my king."

_"You will be leaving at noon. You'd better be on time... What was your name, recruit?"_

"Kaya Bloodgrasp... my king." Without paying any more attention to her, Arthas and the instructor walked on. _Squee~_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There it is, the next chapter. More hilarity. More Arthas. More Kaya.

Warnings: Sillyness and things you can't unsee. Be sure to have Brain Bleach™ handy.

* * *

Kaya didn't have many things which belonged to her. It was basically the armor she wore, her runeblade and some kind of acolyt's robe. When she had picked up the robe, she looked around for signs of other people, then lifted her mattress and took out what looked like a bunch of rags in humanoid form and stuffed it into the robe. _That should be it._ The woman walked out of the dorm, giving it a last glance before she walked to the center of the whole complex. Besides her, there were only two people standing there. One of them was a surprisingly short-bearded dwarf, the other one was a bulky female orc. Without saying a word, Kaya placed herself next to them. _Icecrown Citadel. I must have impressed him._ A smile, somewhere between happy and mischievous, spread on her face. _Can't wait to se-_

_"At least you are on time."_

Kaya flinched as Arthas had appeared right behind her. The weird thing about this was, that she didn't really notice him. The constant whispering in her head had become much more ambiguous since she he had chosen her for training in Icecrown Citadel. Somehow she found that sad. She really liked that voice in her head. But if it meant that she was ascending in the ranks of the Scourge, then it wasn't that bad either. Standing higher meant standing closer to Arthas. The very Arthas who now created a death gate. Slowly, the Orc stepped trough it, followed by the dwarf and eventually Kaya. Right after her, the king followed. _Keep cool._ The woman tensed, trying to ignore his presence behind her, but failing utterly. The thought of him being right behind her gave her goose bumps up to the feeling of having her hair stand up a bit. On the other hand, it did feel pleasant to ha-

_"The geists will show you your new quarters."_

Kaya shook herself a bit in order to get that train of thoughts out of her mind before it derailed completely. Another mental slap later, she looked down to the geist creeping in front of her, eyeing her with, well, its eye and gesticulating her to follow. Meanwhile, Arthas was nowhere in sight anymore, so Kaya relaxed again and followed the minion.

_Wow._ She really had her own quarters, in the means of a whole room for herself. It wasn't huge, but there were a bed, a table with a chair and a wardrobe in it. It was more than she could remember having. Given that this was restricted to the dorm she had just left today, there wasn't that much to compare. _This. This is going to be so awesome._ The woman put on a smile that almost split her face before putting down her belongings on the bed.

* * *

Kaya stood in her room, staring holes into the wall. Suddenly, someone pulled her close to himself and held her there. Immediately, she blushed, not even asking who that person was.

_"I can feel you like that, Kaya."_

"A-Arthas..." She closed her eyes and focussed on his touch. "Take m-"

Kaya jerked up from her bed, panting heavily. _Crap. Why do I always have to wake up?_ But now she was awake, it was time for actually getting out of bed. She threw herself out of it and into her undergarments. Still sleepy, she started to comb her now blood red and more than shoulder-long hair. When it wasn't the mess her tossing and turning had made it into. Normally she wouldn't have cared if she looked like a piece of bloody fuzz, since her helmet covered it up just fine. _I just suck at this._ She threw the bone comb onto the bed and reached for the acolyte robe which was draped over her chair. Quickly, she slipped into it, shook her hair out of her face again and pulled the hood into her face. Regarding the time she had wasted trying to subdue her hair, she rushed out of the door and ran along the corridor.

* * *

Normally, Kaya would have been on her way to the training areas, but today it was different. Arthas had decided on testing the strategy skills her educater had so praised. So she was on her way to that test. She knew exactly what she was looking for. It was one specific door... _Fuck!_ ...she had just passed in her hurry. Kaya turned around, tried to brake and turn around at the same time, which lead to her unceremoniously falling prone onto the floor and lying there for a few moments. After she regained her composure, she crawled up again and quickly looked around. "Phew..." _Glad no one saw me. That was embarassing._ Brushing some ice crystals from her robe, she entered the door, only to be met by Arthas, standing behind a huge table with a map of Northrend on it.

_"You know, there is a reason why it's called __**Ice**__crown Citadel."_

Even tough he kept a totally straight face, she felt like he had laughed at her for th- _Wait what woah?_ Kaya blinked a few times before she noticed that Arthas didn't wear his armor. Or his helmet, at this occasion. Her jaw dropped a bit as she just stood in the door, staring. _Get a fucking hold of yourself Kaya!_ Blink blink. _It's just Arthas! In... civilian clothes... without that helmet... wow... WARGH! I have to say something!_ "It won't happen again, my king." _That was silly._

_"I hope so. Now get over here."_

Reluctantly, Kaya started to move, one step after another. "Yes, my king."

_"It's Arthas for you."_

_What._ Slowly she turned her head to him, staring.

_"You heard me."_

Kaya nodded hectically. "Y-yes, my k- Arthas, I mean." _Aaawkward._

_"Now get over here."_

He pointed next to himself, his facial expression shifted from slightly angry to indifferent again. _You can do this, Kaya. Breathe in. Breathe out. Why do I need to breathe anyw-_

_"Kaya Bloodgrasp! How, just how by Kel'thuzad's cat did you survive your training until now?"_

That was definitely more than slightly angry. The echo of his voice made Kaya shiver and for a moment, all of her nervousness was pushed aside. "I will not disappoint you Arthas." With these confident words, she stepped over to his side, at the south end of the map. As Kaya finally stood next to him, she immediately slid away a few centimeters. _Aww crap, there it goes again._ Involuntarily, she started biting her lower lip and sipped some of her own blood. _Snow. Ice. Abominations. My fight instructor in a speedo..._

* * *

What had felt like an eternity later, Kaya stepped out of the room again. Immediately, she leant against the wall and sighed. She felt at her cheeks, finding them warm, so she was most likely blushing. And had been all the time. _Good thing he isn't that much into my thoughts any more... Ghouls. Abominations. Kel'thuzad in a speedo._ She pulled a face, but sighed as she felt much calmer now. Sure it was exciting to be brooding over that map with Arthas all the time, especially since he was standing right next to her all the time. _Forsaken. Paladins. Arthas in a speedo._ Gulp. _Wrong thought._ Kaya pushed herself off the wall, ran right back to her room, slammed the door closed and barred it with a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter, duh. With lime. Because I suck at lemons (not literally... well, actually yes, I like the taste). Okay, I'll stop the silly citrus fruit puns now. If you're uncomfortable with implied sex between practically dead people, you may now turn around. Also, Telandra will get more "screentime" later on. I couldn't just let Arthas be the only one to interact with her.

Warnings: Silliness, lime and fluffy!Arthas.

* * *

Arthas stood in front of her, both of them wearing civilian attire.

_"You're a weird Death Knight, Kaya."_

Before she could react, he grinned, pulled her towards her and cuddled her.

_"But you are my weird Death Knight."_

_WHAA!_ Kaya jerked up in her bed, staring blankly. _Oh man... these dreams are getting weirder and weirder._ She shook herself a bit, getting out of her dream-induced stupor and set up a smile. "I'll never think of it again." With these words, she jumped out of the bed and got into her armor. _Good day. Oh yeah!_ Filled to the brim with enthusiasm, Kaya ripped open the door and stepped outside, where she nearly bumped into someone. When she looked up, she looked into the face of a female night elf.

"Kaya." "Telandra." "Good day?" Kaya nodded. "Definitely." She got some distance to the green-haired Death Knight and they started walking towards the training area. _Wait... someone's missing._ "Tel... Where's Marm?" Telandra turned back. "Right there." She pointed along the corridor, where a ghoul ran towards them, making his usual ghoulish sounds.

As Marm had caught up with them, they continued walking. "Now tell me Kaya, how does that strategy thing go?" _If she knew..._ "Fine. It's really fun." "Oh yeah right... fun." _Wha-_ "Stop being suggestive. What are you thinking?" Kaya chuckled, trying to sound natural. _Keep calm._ "Just making fun of you, Kaya." Telandra patted Marm on the head before adding: "Or..." _Keep your mouth shut Kaya. Calm down._ Kaya set up a weird smile. "Now stop it. You know I just need to drop a word in front of the king to get you thrown into the dungeons." "You wouldn't..." "Oh yes." "Oh no." "Yes." "No." That conversation, a quite typical one for Kaya and Telandra, went on until they reached their goal. "Yes." "No." "No." "You thought you'd get me, eh?" Kaya poked Telandra's chest. "One day..." Telandra walked over to her training group, turning back and pointing her finger at Kaya. "One day I will get you, Kaya Bloodgrasp." "We'll see Telandra Plaguemoon."

With Telandra gone again, Kaya's thoughts wandered back to her favorite topic. It had already been a week since that first strategy meeting. In order to avoid the problems she had then, Kaya had taken certain actions, so they didn't interfere anymore. Without that, these meetings were pretty relaxing and an opportunity to see Arthas without his armor. _Don't think of that now._ Too late, Kaya's thoughts were already circling around that image and what could evolve from it. _STOP IT!_ With some effort, she managed to focus back on her training again. This would be a long session.

After training, Kaya had a quick side-trip to the plague works. Somehow, she got one of the researchers there to support her with blood-based hair dye. It was unconventional, but she did like the thought of "wearing" her enemies' blood. With her usual smug grin on her face, Kaya walked back to her room, getting rid of her armor and slipping into the robe. _I got some time left. Better look proper._ The expenditure was ridiculous. Arthas wouldn't really care how she looked. Kaya sighed, grabbed under the blanket of her bed and pulled out what looked roughly like a ghoul plushie made from rags. "Let's kill some time." With these words, she pulled a needle out of it and started sewing around on it crudely. But it didn't take her long to lay it away again in favor to other activities.

Normally it was either training or meeting. Having both of them on the same day was an exception, but apparently there had been some important movements amongst their enemies. Things had to be thought over, plans changed or cancelled. It was serious business, but that didn't really change the fact that it meant some more time with Arthas. Her attention was basically split between the map in front of her and the man next to her, whereas the latter slowly gained the majority. When she wasn't pointing at the map or keeping her hands busy otherwise, Kaya clasped them together in front of her crotch as if she attempted to cover something. _Calm down, Kaya. Calm down._ She tensed up and started twitching one of her eyes. Her concentration had gone down the drain some time ago and all she did now was restraining her urges. _Oh crap what if he feels that I'm so dead no._ Kaya tried to focus on the map again and took a few deep, shaky breaths. _One... two... three... fo-_ Suddenly, she felt movement behind her. _No sudden movements. No loud thoughts._ No more steps. _Damn he's RIGHT BEHIND ME!_

_"Yes, Kaya."_

GULP! _You're such a moron Kaya. Mo-ron._ The woman cringed together a bit, as she heard him making one step towards her. _I'm so silly of course he feels everything... I'm blood._ Arthas was now standing right behind her, which even increased the mixture of fear and arousal Kaya felt. _I'm so- wait what's he doing?_ His hand reached out over her shoulder, shortly brushing her upper arm, as he pointed at a part of the map right in front of her.

_"Assuming that you are still in there, you forgot to consider the troops stationed here."_

As he, in process of his movement, got closer to her, she could hear him trail off a bit. He removed his hand from the map again and Kaya felt herself blush, squeezing her eyes shut. _This is it I'm so fucking dead I should have-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when his hand came to rest on her stomach and he pushed her towards himself a little. In a moment of thoughtlessness, Kaya relaxed and leaned back, almost grinning like mad. _This is the best thing that ever hap-_ That thought was interrupted as Arthas tightened his grip around her. Kaya closed her eyes and rubbed herself against him, only to feel a bulge pressing into her back. Her eyes shot open again as her skin started to match her hair color. The last piece of sanity inside her finally said goodbye when Arthas' hand moved upwards and cupped her breast. _THIS. IS SO GOING TO HAPPEN._ Kaya didn't care that he heard her, just as much as she didn't care for the sound of the death gate he had opened behind them. Without a warning, he pulled them trough and it closed again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, where do all these clicks come from? xD Well, anyhow, thanks for liking this piece of weirdness. Oh please don't hate me for that chapter.

Warnings: Serious awkwardness, ensuing hilarity and some Kaya's-mind-induced OOCness. (That's _my_ handwave, don't steal it!) Oh, and lots of doom.

* * *

_Okay... it can't get any weirder than that._ Slowly, Kaya opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her sight. _Wait... this isn't my room._ Indeed, the bed she had curled up in wasn't hers either. Still groggy from waking up, her eyes wandered upwards, only to notice an arm, stretched out right above where she lay. _Oh crap. That was real. I..._ She turned her head and indeed, Arthas was lying there on his back, his hands stretched out to his sides. _Aww~ should I... maybe..._ Kaya's hand reached out, and just when it was a few centimeters away from his face, he opened his eyes and glared at her. _I'm doomed... Doooom, yes. That's what awaits me._ The woman returned his gaze blankly and for a moment, none of them moved. _This is awkward._ After what seemed like an eternity, Arthas rolled around and started dressing. Not really sure about what she should do, she started picking up clothes too.

* * *

Eventually, both of them were fully dressed again, standing at the entrance of his quarters.

_"What happened tonight doesn't bear any significance."_

His tone was as cold as always, not showing a hint of what had happened.

_"You seem to think different."_

_Damn... am I that transparent?_ Arthas placed himself in front of her and laid a hand onto her head. Immediately, he raised his eyebrows and his eyes started glowing furiously. Kaya flinched at that sight and started shivering a bit.

_"No. Significance. Whatsoever."_

He had raised his voice, which was now echoing trough her head for a few seconds.

_"Do you feel this?"_

With these words, his free hand grasped hers and pushed it against his chest. He was now almost seething with rage. After a few moments, Kaya shook her head, still shivering.

_"Right. There is nothing to feel. I __**have**__ no heart. So get that silly idea out of your head. I command you to."_

Kaya nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing changed. _I can't fight it..._

_"I didn't expect you to be that... unruly. One week. See it as a warning."_

Without hesitation, Arthas released her, opened a death gate and shoved her trough.

* * *

The next thing Kaya saw was walls covered with ice. She had been thrown into the dungeons deep inside of Icecrown Citadel. The only way outside was a metal door with a now closed slit for food. Still recovering from Arthas' assault, Kaya sat down onto a rag in one of the corners and sighed. _Now this is where my feelings got me._ One week down in the dungeons wasn't that much of a punishment, but as he said, it was only a warning. If she ever acted like that again in front of him, there would be a real punishment. Another sigh escaped her. _He doesn't leave me another choice..._ She stopped monologing for a moment and listened. _Not even the screams of the tortured... well, he knows how much I like to listen to them..._ Then Kaya curled herself up and wrapped herself into the rag.

* * *

After that week, Kaya was completely different. Her cheerfully mad grin had changed into a grim game face and instead of her usual weirdness, she radiated pure cold. The first one who spoke to her the day after she was released was Telandra, who reacted with a slight shock. "Kaya... is that really you?" Kaya nodded slowly. "It's me. Yes." _Mostly._ They were going to their training session together as before, but somehow the whole mood was different. "What happened?" "I'll tell you after training." With these words, they seperated at the training area, each going to their group without saying another word.

* * *

"Now what happened, Kaya?" The women sat in Telandra's room, both still wearing their armor, while Marm cowered in the corner and ate some human remnants. _Long story, Tel. Long story._ With a hint of sadness in her voice, Kaya told her from that night and how Arthas had reacted. "Ouch... wait. So that's something serious?" "Was. If I don't want to end up as a ghoul, I have to suppress my feelings." "And you're doing that by going completely against your nature." Kaya sighed. "I didn't say it was easy." "But..." _It's dangerous, I know. Damn, Tel, I'm glad I'm SITTING right now, or I would just collapse._ But Kaya couldn't say that. Instead she just nodded. "Yeah. I know that." Telandra then patted her shoulder. "Now go and rest. You look like you need it." "I will... see you, Tel." Kaya slumped from the bed she was sitting on and wandered out of the room. _I have to focus. I have to keep everything up. Focus, Kaya, focus._ After some time, she reached her own room. As soon as the door was closed, she dropped her armor where she stood and flung herself onto the bed, only to drift into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It didn't get much better in the following days. Kaya slurped trough the corridor, easily being confused with one of the mindless zombies if it wasn't for her armor. She left most trainings with more or less heavy injuries, which didn't help either. And on top of all that, today would be her first meeting with Arthas since the incident. _Control is everything. There are no feelings. Not at all. You're a Death Knight, so act like one, Kaya!_ Hesitating, she rolled out of her bed and slipped into her robe. The soft fabric on her skin awakend memories of the last time she wore it, causing her to flinch. "I can't... I'm strong." Kaya straightened up again and left her room.

* * *

With shaky hands, the woman opened the door and stepped in slowly. Seeing Arthas in civilian attire didn't really help easing her state. _You are a Death Knight, so act like one, Kaya._ The woman took in a deep breath and focussed on surpessing whatever emotion was left in her as she stepped in front of Arthas and bowed down. "Arthas."

_"It looks like you listened to reason, Kaya."_

She nodded slowly, starting to zone out.

_"Kaya!"_

The woman shook her head and came to senses again. "I-I-" She gulped down whatever she was about to say and dedicated her attention to the map instead. As Kaya looked at the patterns of the mountains, fields and streets in front of her, everything suddenly became hazy and she started feeling dizzy. Instinctively, she leant onto the table to prevent herself from just collapsing on it. _Keep working. Keep-_ Kaya took a few breaths until her vision was clear again. Thinking everything was right again, Kaya turned her head and looked at Arthas, who seemed to be visibly irritated. This instant, the dizziness returned and she clinged to the table again.

_"We have to talk."_

_Hi doooom. Nice to meet you._ He seemed to eye her, as far as she could tell. But before she could react, he placed his hand on her head like he had done before she had ended up in the dungeons. _Control you thoughts, Kaya._ "Kaya Bloodgrasp." _Wah!_ This was different. Arthas hadn't really spoken. It was just that voice in her mind, but there was no echo like before she got to Icecrown Citadel. And that was uncanny. "I don't know what you did, but in your current state, you're useless to me." From then on, Kaya didn't notice the outer world any more.

In her mind, she saw Arthas standing in front of her, talking to her without that mind-echo. _Useless?_ "Don't play dumb. Do you really think you could accomplish anything in your current state?" Kaya shook her head and stared down onto the ground. She couldn't tell if she was really doing this or if it was just inside her mind, but this matter either. _Yes, my king... oh crap, Kaya you're silly!_ Arthas chuckled slightly as she mentally slapped herself. _CRAP! STOP THINKING, KAYA!_ She blinked a few times in an attempt to clear her mind. This was irritating. _He hears everything I think, I have to be careful._ It took Kaya a moment to realize the "everything" part, whereupon her hand hit her forehead. And Arthas was growing impatient. "That's what you get when you want an out-of-the-box-thinker." He sighed slightly. Meanwhile, Kaya stared at him in order to keep her mind silent. But simply seeing him standing there brought enough memories to the surface to make her wince a little. _THIS isn't helping._ "I see what you are doing here." _What._ "You're surpressing your true nature. Upholding this demands a lot of focus and energy. Things you can't spare." He stepped closer and glared at her. "I command you to stop this nonsense. Now!" _B-but..._ "I. Command. It. You hear?" Kaya tried to move away a bit, but she was completely frozen at the dilemma. Obeying would mean showing feelings again, which would most likely result in being turned into a ghoul. Disobeying was self-explanatory. And on top of that, upholding her facade of denial was getting more and more difficult with Arthas standing right in front of her. _I'm doomed._

Kaya let out a deep breath, allowing that farce to end. The cold that had surrounded her faded and the familiar blood craze took its place. Noticing that Arthas, even tough this scene was most likely taking place in her mind, stood merely a few centimeters away from her, she blushed to the extent of her face fitting nicely to her hair and tensed up. _Keep calm, Kaya. Keep calm. You're not going to- Crap!_ Now Arthas took a step back and eyed her. "You're not going to what? I know you built up that facade so I wouldn't notice that these... feelings... were still there." _He kn- you know?_ "I'm still in your mind, Kaya." _Oh crap, don'tturnmeintoaghouldon'tturnmeint-_ "I won't... You're a weird Death Knight, Kaya." Blink. _No... not this one. Not fluffy Arthas._ She squeezed her eyes shut and shoved the memory of that dream aside. "I would have expected you to stop doing that by now." _Focus, Kaya, focus. So... ghoul? Mindless slave? What will it be?_ "Taking your free will is out of question. I didn't introduce you to tactical planning just to turn you into cannon fodder." _Makes sense..._ "Besides..." He fell silent. Kaya looked at him, trying to guess his mood and failing horribly at it. All she got out of it was the sudden and irresistible urge to do something incredibly stupid. This being stepping forward, pulling herself up to Arthas by his collar and kissing him.

All of a sudden, the connection broke and reality caught up to Kaya. And she still had her eyes half closed and her lips on his. _I did that for real. Doing... this in my mind's bad enough. I hate to be a doomsayer, but... doooom. Doomy dooms of doom. Now back to enjoying the last good thing you'll ever feel._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoa, big sorry for you, guys and gals. There was way too much university, game designing and, last but not least, damn Dwarf Fortress in my life. Seriously, the people who think that World of Warcraft is addictive have never played that game. It's so much Fun. _ Anyways, since most of my plot bunnies come to me as some kind of bedtime story i make up for myself to fall asleep (imagine like watching TV in your mind, exactly the program you want without annoying and/or porn ads), I decided to write this one down before I forget it again. Also, I thought about adding some ZOMFGJAINALOVETRIANGLE stuff, but scrapped it because it became too silly. Instead, you get this very short chapter with one hell of an A/N. What is that slash doing in there anyways?

Warnings: Fluff! *throws bunnies* Well, relatively speaking... *throws undead bunnies* And an f-word.

* * *

It took a few moments until Arthas reacted, but eventually he grabbed Kaya by her upper arms and pushed her away from himself.

"What. Were *you* thinking?"

The woman opened her eyes and blinked a few times. _Damn instincts! Even tough..._ She stared at him blankly. _I didn't imagine that... he DID respond!_ Suppressing the smug grin spreading on her face, Kaya answered. "To be honest... nothing." She looked down a bit. "It was foolish of me to succumb to my lowest instincts." His grip tightened around her arms, which caused her to look back up to him, suck in her lower lip and started biting it. A part of her wanted to just kiss him again, even tough she's been hard enough on his patience. The next time she got closer to him, he would surely forget about her out-of-the-box-thinking and kill her on the spot. Shred her to pieces. Let blood flow. The very blood she now licked from her own lip. Her breath grew shallow as she felt her hands reaching out for him. _BADIDEABADIDEA!_

"All of a sudden it is?"

His hands wandered up to her shoulders and he pulled her towards himself. Taking that as an invitation, she clang herself to him, moved up to his face and pressed her lips against his' again. When they seperated again, Kaya breathed for air.

"Mention you love me once and you're dead."

Even tough that threat was far from empty, Kaya merely smiled before answering, barely audible: "Just fuck me already."

* * *

_Squee..._ Kaya curled up on the bed, barely managing to move. Training, suppressing her blood powers and other physical activities had worn her out too much. _I should get up now before something stupid happens. Move... Kaya._ But fatigue got the best of her and all she managed to do was to move her arm a bit. _Roll..._ Using all the power that was left in her, Kaya attempted to roll out of the bed, only to be stopped by a hand which wrapped around her and pulled her backwards.

"Stay here Kaya... your king commands it."

With these words, she was pushed against Arthas' body. He sounded just as tired as her. _I'm too wasted to do anything stupid... and this is way too good._ As Kaya drifted into a deep sleep, a wide smile spread on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Kaya woke up alone. Still a bit irritated from what had happened the day before, she picked up her clothes, got dressed and walked up to the door. Carefully, she opened it, peeked out and finally left the room. _No one here... go-_ Kaya nearly jumped up as a hand touched her shoulder. "Kaya?" "Tel... w-what are you doing here?" "Patrolling. And you?" Kaya could almost feel the other woman grin behind her and blushed. "It seems that you stopped that whole frost nonsense. Good to see, my friend." Then she bowed over Kaya's shoulder and whispered: "And you look like you got laid." _Damn. I have to stop being that transparent._ "I just slept well today." Kaya's look wandered over to Telandra who still had that grin on her face. "So that's what you're calling it." _Stop doing that! It's unnerving!_ With a sigh, Kaya shook her head. "No that's not what I'm calling it, Tel... and where's Marm anyways?" _Worst transition ever._ Telandra frowned. "Now tat you mention it..." Her expression shifted from irritated to really damn annoyed before she turned on her heels and ran down the corridor. "Marm, you useless, rotting piece of..." After that, she was already too far away to hear. _It's better for her not to know what's going on... even I don't know that exactly._ With a sigh, Kaya walked on. He tolerated her affections now. If he had wanted to, he could have killed her. And he would, considering who he was. A wide grin spread on Kaya's face. _This is gonna be awesome._

* * *

The next few meetings established some kind of deal between Arthas and Kaya, much to her... she didn't know how to call it, not yet. Little had changed. There was still training, it was still hard and nobody gave her special treatment, just as she expected. After all, she was still a servant to the king. Nothing more, nothing less.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah... did I mention the plot bunny? Well, the last chapter was actually almost finished, so no actual bunnies in there. Metaphorical. Blah. Argh, I'm rambling too much.

PS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH sorry for taking so long sorry sorry sorry. Blame Notch! *throws a creeper at Notch*

Also, lots of storylines going through my head. I'll stick to the one I planned tough. And I noticed that I have a fair amount of Cerebus Syndrome going on here. Still, I'll try to keep the humorous aspects.

* * *

...

Kaya jerked awake. _Whoa... what was th- waitwhat?_ It had taken her a moment to fully return from the dream world and to realize that Arthas was hugging her possessively. _Means he-_

_"Kaya?"_

_Yes. He is._ "I..." The woman trailed off. There was neither need nor possibility for her to lie to him. "I think I'm..." She sat up, barely noticing that he had let go from her.

_"Spit it out."_

"I think I'm starting to remember." Kaya didn't dare to look at him. _There it is. Happy now?_ Feeling him staring at her, she added: "My life. Before... this." Carefully, she glanced over to Arthas, only to see that he had sat up too and stared at her with an indifferent look in his face. "I know what happens to those who remember..." _I have to, some of them died by my own hands..._ Thinking of what might await her made her more sad than afraid. And then it struck her. "What if I find out that I was some kind of overzealous paladin and I start hating you?" _Okay, now that's just stupid. Or..._ The last statement made Arthas raise his eyebrows.

_"I can't really imagine that you would start hating me. Most Death Knights need an amount of brain washing to get them as bloodthirsty as they are. You just came that way. Also, from what I know, you looked more like a rogue."_

His face showed a hint of amusement and while she tried to gauge the amount of it, he laid his hand onto her head and linked himself to her mind.

_"I'm going to unlock your memories now. I can't have you turn against me in a critical moment."_

Kaya gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. Just a moment later, she had a strong feeling of déjà-vu. There was something she remembered, but she didn't know what. Actually, the feeling was quite similar to her awakening as a Death Knight. _I could get used to thi-_

His grip around her head tightened. _Did he just flinch?_ "Yes." _Damn!_ Just a moment later, he let go of her, both in figurative and literal sense.

_"The effect should be instantaneous."_

Kaya nodded and opened her eyes again. Absentmindedly, she stroke over a barely visibly scar that stretched across her right lower arm. "I assumed I had got that one from fighting..." Instinctively, she curled up a bit. _Show no weakness, Kaya... no weakness..._ It was too late though and tears formed in her eyes as memories of her past flashed through her mind.

* * *

There was blood all over her body. Blood and pain. A look at her right arm revealed where most of it came from. There was a huge open cut on her lower arm, probably from a glass or a bottle. At least there was a glass shard still sticking in her arm. Kaya looked around only to see an all too familiar small room with only a bed in it. Not that much more would have fit in. The little girl sniffed a few times and started wiping her tears with the other hand. She had long stopped counting the scars that were spread all over her body. Fear had slowly been replaced by hate. But yet, she was still a child. There wasn't much she could do.

* * *

The door creaked open and a huge bulky figure stepped inside the room. Kaya didn't need to look up to know who it was. She knew those steps too well.

"You can't run from me you little bitch."

Kaya's eyes went half closed as she turned her head towards him. "No. I won't."

"Fine... because tonight will be special." A grin split on his face as he sat on the bed next to her. "Yes... ye-" His eyes widened as he looked down at his stomach where a kitchen knife stuck, held by Kaya herself. "What... you little bi-"

This time the knife had been slashed straight trough is throat. "I didn't run." Just a few seconds later, the door opened again.

"Kaya dear, are you o- Kaya?"

The little girl looked up to the woman in the doorstep, the knife still in her hand and covered with blood that wasn't hers.

"Mama... he..."

Dumbstruck, the woman walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her daughter. "What hap-"

* * *

"Hey, I found the girl!" The guard who had looked underneath the bed stood up again and moments later, another pair of feet appeared in the room. "She's barely five years old... must have hid there all the time." The first guard knelt down again and looked under the bed. "It's save now... you can come out." The man tried to smile, but he failed hard. Nevertheless, Kaya slowly crawled out and looked around. The blood was still there, only the two corpses were gone.

"It may be hard, but... can you tell us what happened?"

The only answer the man got was silence and a pair of huge eyes staring at him, which he quitted with a sigh.

* * *

When Kaya opened her eyes again, Arthas almost stared at her. She blinked a few times and adjusted to being back in reality. Before her vision had cleared fully, he had pulled her into a tight embrace.

_"You may be at my mercy, but you're also under my protection. If I want you to live, you live."_

_W-w-wha?_

_"I rummaged trough your mind a bit before I unlocked your memories. It wasn't quite what I expected."_

Kaya briefly wondered how his voice could be so nonplussed after he had seen all that before she remembered who he was. Even tough she wasn't quite sure, considering his behavior towards her. _Could it be that he-_

_"I hate to admit it, but thanks to you we could fight back the Argent Crusade at some critical points. I can't afford to have you turned into an angsty heap of flesh and bones."_

_Hehe... better than nothing..._

_"Just stop crying already. Death Knights don't __do that."_


End file.
